Benutzer Diskussion:Paffdaddy
Welcome Hi Paffdaddy -- we are excited to have Faerûnpedia as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Willkommen thumb|Willkommen! Hallo Paffdaddy, herzlich willkommen in der neuen Faerûnpedia :-) Im Help-Wikia gibt's (vorerst nur auf Englisch) eine Kurzanleitung zum Wikistart (siehe oben). Wenn Du direkte Hilfe seitens Wikia brauchst, kannst Du mich direkt auf Deutsch ansprechen :-) ich wünsche Dir viel Spaß beim Wikiaufbau. Viele Grüße --rieke 15:48, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Raine Hi, I decided to write in english, because we aren´t so good yet in speaking in german. Well, you have great sites here, even though i´m not sure what Faerunpedia means... =D If you want to know, right now we are in perfect tense in German. Wir haben eine Klassenarbeit haben aus Perfekt. Ich habe eine Zehn haben! Ten is the best grade in Finland. Tschüs! Raine :Sehr gut! Bei uns ist eine Eins die beste Note. Aber ein kleiner Tipp: Es heißt "Ich habe eine Zehn" und nicht "Ich habe eine Zehn haben", aber das ist ja kein so großer fehler! Bild:;-).gif :We have now your letters and we have to write back. But I think I will write you an E-Mail, too. Faerûnpedia isn't a German word. That's the words "Faerûn", a continent in the Forgotten Realms, and "Encyclopedia" an english word. I'm proud, that you say my Wiki is great and I hope it will have in a few weeks over 100 articles.--Paffdaddy 19:18, 30. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Vorlage Buch Guten Morgen, wollte fragen, ob man eine Vorlage für die Tabelle Buch erstellen könnte, ähnlich jener auf dem englischen Gegenstück. Ich weiß leider nicht wie das geht, habe aber im Campaign Setting versucht es als Tabelle einzubauen, nur fehlt eben die passende Vorlage. LG Historicus :Kein Problem, ich werde eine erstellen. bis jetzt gab es ja noch keinen Bedarf, darum gab es sie auch noch nicht. Gruß--Paffdaddy 09:58, 28. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::So, hier ist eine Vorlage. Achso, noch was: Wenn du auf Diskussionsseiten etwas schreibst, dann signiere das immer mit vier Tilden. Dadurch kann man genauer sehen wann irgendetwas geschrieben wurde.--Paffdaddy 10:26, 28. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Bilder Ich habe mir mal erlaubt Todd Lockwood zu fragen, ob und wie wir Bilder von ihm und Wizards nutzen können, da ich bereits einmal schlechte Erfahrungen beim Betrieb einer Seite gemacht hatte. Ich werde mal in nächster Zeit sehen, was an Bildern korrigiert werden muss, ich glaube einige zurechtgeschnittene Bildszenen sollte ich noch mal ausbessern und das, was er anspricht ändern. Ich denke, wenn wir in Zkunft bei den Bildern stets dazu schreiben woher sie sind und wem die "gehören", inkl. entsprechendem Quellenlink, bleiben wir auf der sicheren Seite. Hier die Antwort von ihm: Date: Mon, 31 Mar 2008 21:23:30 +0200 Subject: Re: Asking for permission to use some Pictures in the Web From: Todd Lockwood To: "Mar.Wolf@t-online.de" Hi, Markus! Thanks for writing. And thank you very much for asking. The web has opened up new avenues for copyright abuse, and artists have to be vigilant to protect what is theirs. I have had to close down more than one site that was using my artwork-- and the artwork of many friends of mine in the industry-- inappropriately. You may display anything that you find on my site, so long as you are sure to credit me, and include appropriate copyright info on or near the art. The correct copyright info is included with the piece on my web site. Also, please note prominently that the art is "used by permission of Todd Lockwood" or, "Used by Permission of Wizards of the Coast", or whoever is the correct owner of that copyright. You may not crop, trim, flop, lay text over, or in any other way alter the artwork from what you see on my own page. Don't cut my artwork up for banners, character portraits, sidebars, tubes, "avatars", or any other graphic usage. You may not put the artwork in print--"hardcopy." In short, the only kind of usage I allow is an online gallery-type presentation. If you use detail shots from my website, refer to the entire image in your text linkage and note that it is a detail. For example: Detail from "Angel" (link to full image) ©Todd Lockwood, used by permission. My artwork may not be sold, given away, added to or used in any sort of e-stationary, cards, or other such works, regardless of whether they are to be given away or sold. If your site intends to sell or otherwise market images owned by Todd Lockwood or Wizards of the Coast or others, or in any other way generate profit from their use, directly or indirectly, permission is denied. I hope you will understand the necessity of this position. It would be wise of you to make the same notation on your own site in a prominent location, as this is the most common sort of misuse of copyright. Finally, please provide a link back to my site. Ideally, the link would be directly associated with the usage of the artwork. Upon opening your link, the first thing I saw was the detail of Jarlaxle from the cover of The Witch King, used without any accreditation at all. That is absolutely unacceptable. Please include my name and website and correct copyright info in every usage. Keep this letter as proof of permission. If I see your site later on, and contact you about it, this is your proof that I okayed it. Otherwise, I will likely ask you to remove all artwork. Thanks again! Todd --- In dem Sinne LG Historicus (Historicus 22:15, 31. Mär. 2008 (UTC)). :Danke, dass du ihn gefragt hast. Ich würde sagen, ich mach gleich eine Extraseite, auf die ich dann diesen Text kopiere. Ich finde es wirklich gut, dass Todd (ich nenn ihn einfach mal so, im Internet ist das "du" ja Standard) persönlich geantwortet hat. Dann werden wir mal überall Quellen einfügen. Aber nicht in die Artikel, sondern direkt auf die Seiten der Bilder. Gruß Paffdaddy (Diskussion) 09:25, 1. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ---- Habe auch mal eine Kategorie erstellt, wo wir die Bilder von ihm einbauen können und dort direkt die Nutzungsbedingungen klar zum Ausdruck bringen, so dass niemand sagen kann er hat nicht gewusst, dass nur wir die Erlaubnis zur Nutzung haben. Was wir eben meiden sollten, ist die Bilder nicht als Thump einzubauen, sondern auch bei dem Auf der Startseite diesen Befehl nutzen, damit jeder das auch anklicken kann und dann die Copyrights unter dem Bild zu sehen kriegt. http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Bilder_von_Todd_Lockwood Wir sollten vielleicht auch die Kategorienlinks mal wieder anpassen, ich glaub da sind inzwischen einige dazu gekommen, welche als Ausgangslink dort noch fehlen. Einerseits einer zur Galerie http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Verf%C3%BCgbare_Bilder dann die Bücher, welche ja mit der Zeit auch umfangreicher werden dürften und ja das Wesentliche mit ausmachen http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:B%C3%BCcher und Organisationen fehlen glaub ich auch noch http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Organisationen :Ich werde die Bücher und Organisationen hinzufügen, die Bilder allerdings nicht auf der Hauptseite verlinken. Diese wird man ja in den Artikeln sehen. Gruß--Paffdaddy (Diskussion) 09:43, 1. Apr. 2008 (UTC) (Historicus 09:38, 1. Apr. 2008 (UTC)). Frage nebenbei, gibt es einen Befehl für Zitate von Personen? Ich meine für den Fall, dass man da mal einen Spruch, oder eine Aussage zum betreffenden Artikel einfügen will. Oder ist das einfach nur normaler Text, der oben vorangestellt wird? Zweite Sache, funktioniert bei uns auch das richtige Zitieren, wie in der englischen Version, als indem man bei den Informationen kleine Fußnoten setzt, die dann unten mit Seitenangabe aus den jeweiligen Büchern belegt werden können? (Historicus 11:32, 3. Apr. 2008 (UTC)). :Hier habe ich eine Vorlage. Wenn das Zitat auf englisch ist, dann übersetzte es aber bitte nicht! Die Fußnoten müssten funktionieren, allerdings habe ich sie noch nicht verwendet. Gruß--Paffdaddy (Diskussion) 11:39, 3. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Mtv-Wiki Ich kann's versuchen, aber ich denke nicht, dass er es machen wird... Ich kann dir auch seine ICQ-Nummer geben, wenn du willst.--Paffdaddy (Diskussion) 14:54, 27. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Opi-Wann Knobi. Ich hab leider kein ICQ, aber das Wiki wird wahrscheinlich ehe bald zur adoption freigegeben. Ich adoptiere es und lege sie zusammen. Gruß, BobaCartman 16:18, 2. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Portale und Hauptseite Ich fasse es mal als Zustimmung auf und bastel noch ein bissel an den fehlenden Portalen. Für die Bücher weis ich noch nicht so recht was da für Rubriken passen können, da uns bislang solche umfangreichen Listen wie "drüben" fehlen. Aber für Magie und Geographie habe ich so einige Ideen. Auf der Hauptseite ist mir aufgefallen, dass dort das Header-bild immer leicht in das darunter befindliche Feld rutscht. Ich glaube es liegt daran, dass in der Tabelle für das Bild dieses keine Einzelzeile bekommen hat. Müsste irgendwie so aussehen: | class="plainlinks" | Bild:Faerunpedia_Header_Hauptseite.jpg |} Historicus 15:46, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Ich habe es verbessert.--Paffdaddy (Diskussion) 16:59, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Vergangenheitsform in Artikeln Hi, hab gerade gesehen, dass du die Erzählform im Artikel Athrogate in die Vergangenheit versetzt hast... Vielleicht wär das mal ne Grundsatzdiskussion: Ich finde, dass Artikel zu Charakteren, die nach der derzeitigen Romanwelt noch existieren, auch im Präsens geschrieben werden sollten... wie eben auch Jarlaxle Baenre. Nur Artikel zu Charakteren, die bereits "gestorben" sind, sollten m. E. in der Vergangenheitsform geschrieben werden... My two cents Elysara 19:56, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Ich habe mir mal erlaubt, dazu einen Forumseintrag zu erstellen, um es allgemein für alle ersichtlich auszudiskutieren. Historicus 11:05, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wechsel des Parsers und mögliche Probleme Hallo Paffdaddy - bitte lies dir doch diesen Forenbeitrag im Zentralwikia durch. Danke schön. --Avatar 13:31, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Vorgestellter Artikel Hallo, ich glaube Menzo ist jetzt schon den 2. oder 3. Monat drin, wechselst du das aller viertel Jahr? Vielleicht können wir ja im Forum eine Liste anlegen, wo dann auch die Seiten für die Portale aufgeführt werden, damit sich nichts überschneidet und man auch wenigstens innerhalb eines Jahres keinen Artikel doppelt vorstellt. Ich denke dafür sollten schon genug vorhanden sein, um zumindest jährlich Auswahl zu haben. LG Historicus 10:18, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Eigentlich hatte ich es mal so vor, dass die Benutzer immer Artikel aufstellen dürfen, aber wir sind ein bisschen wenig... Naja, ich suche mal einen schönen neuen raus.--Paffdaddy (Diskussion) 14:03, 6. Mär. 2009 (UTC) SEO, Hauptseite Wenn du erlaubst, würde ich die Hauptseite etwas verschieben, so dass Google sie besser findet. Ich wüde alles anpassen, also dass wenn man aufs Logo klickt man auch direkt zur neuen Hauptseite käme. (Die Vorlage "Titel" - ich hab das mal in Common.css gefixt, heißt: sauber weggemacht. War doch ok, oder?) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 16:33, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ist ok, und die Hauptseite darfst du gerne verschieben, ist ja zu unserem eigenen Vorteil. Bild:;-).gif --Paffdaddy (Diskussion) 11:28, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Ich hab sie mal verschoben, und ich hab den Pagetitle angepasst (siehe Letzte Änderungen), das ist das, was oben im Tab steht. Sollte google nun noch besser finden :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 13:20, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Vilhongriff Scheine ich damals vergessen zu haben zu entfernen. Danke, dass es dir auffiel. Allerdings sehe ich gerade, dass ich da durchaus noch manche Info ergänzen kann. Aber da braucht es keine Baustelle mehr, mache ich, sobald ich mal Zeit habe. Grüße Historicus 07:10, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) neue Götter einstellen Hi, ich habe angefangen, die Seite von Tempus zu übersetzen. Was mache ich, damit er auch zur Kategorie Götter gehört? Gleich mal allgemein gefragt, da noch andere Gottheiten fehlen. Danke und mfg, --Dobberph 17:06, 9. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Bilder und Nutzungsrechte Hi, wollte dich mal fragen, was du als Verantwortlicher des Wikis meinst, wie man mit den neuen Bildern zur 4. Edition umgehen sollten. Ich habe da mal zu einem von Fimbul gebrachten Bild einen http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Datei_Diskussion:Limbus.jpg kurzen Hinweis geschrieben. Wenn du Zeit hast, kannst du da ja mal Stellung nehmen. Ps. Gesundes neues Jahr! Historicus 12:01, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Themenaktionen Hallo, wollte mal auf einen Vorschlag im Forum hinweisen und wissen, was du davon hältst. Einiges davon dürfte ohnehin nur mit deiner Hilfe zu verwirklichen sein. Historicus 09:34, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Adoption der Faerûnpedia Ich weis nicht, ob du noch hier rein schaust, aber da du das Projekt ja gestartet hast, will ich dich nicht ausklammern. Es scheint seit Monaten kein Administrator mehr aktiv zu sein und somit wollte ich die noch aktiven Nutzer gern mal zu einer Adoption des Wikis befragen, bzw. einladen. Vorher möchte ich das aber gern mit euch besprechen. Schau einfach mal im Forum vorbei: Gibt es noch Administratoren in diesem Wiki? Gruß Historicus 10:12, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC)